


Do you have talent?

by DrFacilier



Series: Ayo, the pizza's here! [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Meme Lord Peter Parker, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Ned Leeds, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrFacilier/pseuds/DrFacilier
Summary: -5 times Peter, Ned, Harley, Shuri & Michelle went viral on YouTube.+ 1 time Spider-Man & Deadpool did too.--
Relationships: D - Relationship, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: Ayo, the pizza's here! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545955
Comments: 58
Kudos: 334





	1. P E T E R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew some art for this!!  
> please tell me what u think! uwu

  
  
  
  


"What are you doing?" Asked Shuri when she entered the living room and saw Harley and Ned crowded around Peter on the floor.

"We're making a YouTube channel!" Ned exclaims loudly, his eyes gleaming in amusement.

Harley huffs, and stands up, stretching his long ass legs as he does.

"We're bored." Harley tells her, as he passes her and walks into the kitchen, disappearing from Shuri's view.

Shuri grins and takes Harley's place on the floor, sitting crisscross applesauce.

She peers over Peter's shoulder and sees him creating an account.

"What are you naming it?" She asks.

Peter pauses and sighs dramatically.

"We don't knowwwww!" He draws out whilst leaning on Shuri, only to almost fall over when she pushes him forward.

\--

You see, it was currently Tuesday the third of December 2019 and Peter and Ned's school had closed for the month due to flooding and the Christmas holidays, Harley had wanted to visit his favourite mechanic and Shuri had been a suprise visit from Wakanda and was now staying for the holidays with her brother.

They were currently in the Avengers compound in the living room. Sprawled out on the floor, pillows, blankets, empty pizza boxes, drinks and three wii remotes surrounding them.

Peter and Ned had been staying the week at Stark towers in the penthouse with Tony, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey when Tony had gotten a call from Maria Hill and they'd all packed up and drove down to the compound; Ned and Peter fan-boying the whole ride from the back seats.

Tony had decided that instead of driving the boys back to the tower they could just continue their sleepover at the compound.

So far, Peter and Ned had met Vision, who was adorably innocent in a weird way, Thor, Peter had nearly fainted, Ned grinning so wide he later told his best friend his face hurt and Loki, who Thor had brought along to meet his favourite midgardians.

Three days had passed before they'd met Harley Keener who had drove down from Tennesee to visit Tony and had gotten along so well with the sixteen year olds; it looked like they'd known each other for years.

And then two days after that a Wakandan jet had landed on the lawn and they'd met the King of Wakanda, Okoye, Ayo and Kenya who were royal guards and the princess of Wakanda, Shuri.

The four had gotten along like a wooden house on fire after she'd introduced herself and Peter had said "Ooh I like your accent Mmm where ya from?"

And she had replied "I am Liberian." With a deep accent.

The three boys had then whispered in sync "Oh my bad , I like your accent where ya from?"

Before they all broke out in giggles whilst Tony, T'Challa and the Dora had watched confused.

\--

Ok back to the living room!

"Why not ask your girlfriend?" Shuri suggested, eyebrows raised as she smiles at him.

Harley came back into the room, his arms full of bags of doritos and jumped over the back of the sofa onto the cushions. The chips spilling from his hands and onto the teens on the floor.

"Ack!" Ned exclaimed, as a packet of cheese doritos hit his face.

Peter, Harley and Shuri cackled at Ned before scooping up all eleven packets of chips and throwing them onto an unoccupied sofa.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Peter said, suprised.

Shuri's eyebrows furrowed at Peter.

"Why do you sound so suprised?" She asked, smirking at the wide eyed look on his face.

"Uh. N-no reason!" He stuttered out his face turning red as his friends laughed.

Peter exits out of the YouTube app and opens up his contacts.

Clicking on the icon '💕MJ💕' He puts the phone up to his ear, ignoring Shuri and Ned's loud "aaawww".

'Hey loser.' They hear from the phone.

"Hey MJ!" Peter cheerfully replies back, his cheeks flushing red.

'So what did you interrupt America's got talent for?'

"Oh! We need your help deciding on a name!"

'For what?'

"Our YouTube channel."

'Why are you making a YouTube channel at seven am?'

"Because we're bored!"

'...fair enough.'

"Any ideas?"

'...why not use your name?'

"What, best intern?"

'What? No, your actual name.'

"My name?"

'Yeah.'

"But its so.. simple."

'Yeah, but People know w-'

Shuri snatches the phone from Peter's hand and joyfully exclaims "Jones! You're a genius!"

Ned cackles at the look on Peter's face and Shuri finishes speaking to Michelle.

With a "bye losers!" She hangs up.

\--

Seven packets of doritos later, the four teens fall asleep surrounded by soda cans, dorito dust and blankets.

\--

🌚 • PeterParker uploaded a video! 

\--

[Description]

We decided to make our own series based on talent shows called "do you have talent?"

Please don't sue us!! It's a joke!

Starring!!:  
Peter Parker @BestIntern  
Shuri Udaka @PrincessAvocado  
Harley Keener @Potatoboi  
Ned Leeds @Nedleeds

Guest starring!!:  
Tony Stark @youknowwhoIam

Idea from the amazing!!:  
Michelle Jones @MotherfukinJones

Category:  
Gaming

Don't forget to  
Like  
Comment  
Subscribe

UwU

\---

Do you have talent? Ep 1 • Peter Parker

(10:32)

\--

The video starts with a red background and a title card which says "Do you have talent?" written in black comic sans.

The words "episode one" appear, followed by the name "Peter Parker."

The sound of a kazoo playing is faint in the background.

\- cut-

The screen changes and now shows a boy sitting in the centre of a white screen, being interviewed.

The words "Peter Parker, 16, Student/intern" are shown in the left corner.

"I've got the stage presence, the voice, the looks.. and I've just got everything!" He says, looking like he's about to burst out laughing.

"And I know I have." He continues, trying to look and sound smug. "Dreams could definitely become a reality because I've got it."

A laugh is heard offscreen.

\- cut-

Peter glances at the side and smiles before turning back to the camera. "I've got it all and I know I have."

\- cut-

The scene changes and shows a stage, a microphone hanging from the ceiling and a judging panel (which is basically just a table) large windows are behind them, showing off a beautiful blue sky.

There's a large black letter 'A' in the middle of the small stage.

Three teens sit at the judging panel, each with a glass of water, a mic, a pen and a piece of paper in front of them.

The camera zooms into the first judges face.

The words "Harley Keener, 17, Student, SI, Judge" appear in the left corner.

The camera then spans to the teen sitting in the middle.

The words "Shuri Udaka, 17, Princess, Judge" appear in the left corner."

The camera then shows us the last judge who is grinning widely.

The words "Ned Leeds, 16, student, Judge" appear in the left corner.

-

Peter enters the room, laughing silently.

Harley grins "Hello! Stand on the 'A' please."

Peter glances at floor and stands on the 'A' aka the middle of the stage, the microphone just above his head.

Harley grins at him. "Your name is?"

"Peter." Peter says.

Harley glances down at his piece of paper (he'd drawn a picture of Carl the llama on it) and continues "and Peter, why are you here today?"

Peter grins widely (almost matching Ned's grin) "Because I've got talent and I know I can win and.. I've just got it basically."

The judges faces turn red as they look like they're trying not to laugh.

Harley speaks up again.  
"Really?"

"yeah."

Ned covers his mouth with his hand as a wheeze is heard.

Shuri continues for Harley.  
"Ok and how good are you?"

"I'm amaZiNg!" Peter exclaimes, laughing as his voice cracks.

"So Peter, what are you gonna sing?" Harley asks as he goes to take a sip of water.

"I'm gonna sing 'When you believe' by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey." Peter responds, pronouncing the second name completely wrong.

"Okay. Great song!" Ned giggles out.

Peter starts to sing, his voice is steady and cracks slightly.

"There can be mirAcles! When you belieeeeve" He drags out.

"Though hope is frail. Its hard to kill... Who knows what mirAcles! You can achieeeeve."

Ned is snickering into his hands in the background.

"When you believe.. somehow you will you will when you.. belieEEeEveeeeee." He trails off.

Shuri smiles.  
"Thank you Peter." She turns to Ned "Was he that good?" She asks as Ned tries to keep a straight face.

Ned clears his throat. "umm. . Your voice is okay. You've got no star quality about you.." He trails off when Harley giggles a bit. "There's no charisma."

"No charisma!?" Peter exclaimes. His eyebrows raising in confusion.

Harley speaks up. "Yeah I agree with Ned. It's a bit karaoke singer-ish, I thought."

"Really?" Peter asks his voice oozing with sarcasm.

Harley continues. "Yeah. .. I felt your confidence was slightly deluded."

The camera zooms into Peter's face on the word 'deluded' and he scoffs in disbelief.

"Peter, the reality is.. You're not very good." Harley continues on.

"Now you know what?" Peter starts, glaring jokingly at Harley.  
"You were the one- the one person I didn't wanna see because I really wanna slap you now." He stammers out.

The camera shows Shuri and Ned wheezing with silent laughter.

"But you- you're not a good singer!" Harley says, his eyes widening with emphasis.

"I'm not a good singer!?" Peter gasps out.

"That is why I've been a singer since I was a six year old and everyone I've ever met, people who don't even like me have come up to me and told me I've got an amazing voice!?" He continues before pointing at Harley.  
"You can't [beep] sing mate!"

"I don't wanna be a singer!" Harley exclaims as Ned is shown almost falling off his chair with laughter, Shuri was holding onto him, red faced.

"I don't really care what you think!" Peter tells him, eyebrows furrowed in fake anger.

"You can't sing, you have no talent, get out!" He raised his voice slightly, right arm pointing at the exit door.

Shuri gasps in laughter, trying to calm herself she says "Alright! Harley. Yes or no?"

Harley grins. "Absolutely 100 percent rubbish!"

Peter scoffs, and rolls his eyes, smirking slightly.

Harley continues speaking "He's got a really bad attitude and will never be a star in the music industry!"

Ned interjects "I don't think tha-"

"I'll never be a star!?" Peter scoffs out, pointing at his heart. "I'm already a star sweetheart!"

Harley continues on, as if he was never interupted. "Never ever!"

Shuri gets out of her seat and leads Peter through the exit door.

A male voice speaks over them.  
"Shuri decides to remove Peter from the room. But Peter's not finished yet."

Shuri is standing outside the judging room with her arm around Peter's shoulders, laughing softly.

Peter is trying to seem angry.  
"I really wanna throw water on him!" He explains to both the camera and Shuri.

The voice speaks up gain.  
"Peter storms back in."

Peter is skating back into the judging room (he's wearing heelies) he skates over to Harley's spot and grabs his glass of water.

"Can I have a glass of water please?" Peter asks, smiling fakely.

He grabs Harley's water and takes a sip, before looking like he's about to throw it.

The voice speaks up again.  
"But Harley sees what's coming."

Harley grabs Shuri's glass of water from next to him and chucks it's contents at Peter's face.

Ned gasps silently, but looks like he's having the time of his life.

Peter squeals as the water hits him, he could've jumped onto the ceiling to avoid it but you know... secret identity.

"I'd throw this glass at you but it's not mine!" Peter exclaims, a small laugh escaping him before he tries to cover it up by slamming the glass onto the table.

The glass breaks into three and Peter skates back out of the room, running a hand through his curls.

Shuri enters the room smirking at the two boys as they wheeze.

"You threw water at him!" She laughs.

"He was gonna do it to me!" Harley tries to say over the sound of Ned's cackles.

\- cut-

The screens cuts to Peter sitting back in the interview room.

There's a faint kazoo playing in the background.

The white background is so bright you can see the water still dripping from his brown curls.

Peter speaks up.

"I will be a national superstar in years to come; because I have got what it takes and I don't care what Harley Keener says cause Harley Keener can [beep]."  
  
  
  
  


The screen fades to black.  
  
  
  
  
  


\---

224m views • 9.4m likes • 815k dislikes

1 on trending

[2.8m comments]

-

📌pinned by PeterParker  
💃 • MJones

I don't know what I expected 😩

56k likes  
❤ (liked by PeterParker)

-

🐶🍉 • Fatbitch

Wtf! why is this so funny??

11k likes  
  
-

👌 • Gotem

"I'm already a star sweetheart." I'm cRyIng 😂😂

353 likes

-

😃 • ninenine

Damn she fine af

1k likes

-

💊 • Squip

IS THAT TONY STARKS VOICE!!?

4k likes  
❤ (liked by PeterParker)

-

🔫 • Stuff&Thangs

This is the best thing I've seen today!!

32 likes

-

🌟 • Steven

Guys my dad said he'd buy me a lion if I get 25k subscribers in the next 24 hours!

2 likes

-

💵 • A .Ham

These guys are fucking hilarious! 😂

23k likes

(This comment has been flagged for being inappropriate.)

-

👻 • numberfour

Ned is such a mood

742 likes

-

👅 • countryboiiloveyou

Is she an actual princess!!??

5 likes

-

🌝 • peterparrker

Click the link for free rewards!!  
[[Link](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)]

5 likes

-

🐺 • EdwardC

Is this being continued???

7k likes

-

🔴 • Enjolras

The description "please don't sue us" lmaooo

537 likes

-

💀💩L • Burrito

Part 2?

15k likes


	2. S H U R I

After the success of their first ever video, their channel had somehow gotten over 26 million subscribers.

And over 300 million views which seemed unreal in Shuri's opinion.

Each of their twitter and instagram accounts had had gotten at least 90k more followers.

And they even had a buzzfeed article written about them which trended at number one for sixteen days.

On Wednesday the eighteenth of December, the four teens had gotten together at the Avengers compound for a four-day sleepover.

Whilst sitting/laying on the sofa in pj's, Ned had gushed to the group about other popular channels such as PewDiePie (who still hasn't unblocked Peter), Jacksepticeye, HISHE, MrBeast, Markiplier, ERB, Deadmeat, Jaiden Animations and was about to start on Shane Dawson when he was hit in the head with pillows before he could continue his rants.

With a lot of persuasion (and bribes) the four teens had gotten Michelle to participate in their next video.

And the next day she arrived at the compound, Happy mumbling behind her about teenagers and their 'weird humour'.

After thanking Happy, they all (excluding Harold) retreated back to the couch.

They each wrote their name twice on pink post-it notes and made Tony draw a name from an ironman helmet.

He selected Shuri.

Shuri groans.

"But I don't know any American songs!" She tells the four teens who are giggling at her misfortune.

Harley smirks.

"Then I guess you're gonna have to start practicing." He coos and narrowly avoids the bracelet thrown at him.

Shuri huffs and puts her face in her hands.

\--

🌚 • PeterParker uploaded a video!

\--

[Description]

Part 2 of our series based on talent shows called "do you have talent?"

Please don't sue us!! It's a joke!

Starring!!:  
Peter Parker @BestIntern  
Shuri Udaka @PrincessAvocado  
Harley Keener @Potatoboi  
Ned Leeds @Nedleeds  
Michelle Jones @MotherfukinJones

Category:  
Gaming

Don't forget to  
Like  
Comment  
Subscribe

OwO

\---

Do you have talent? Ep 2 • Shuri Udaka

(10:02)

\--

The video starts with a red background and a title card which says "Do you have talent?" written in black comic sans.

The words "episode two" appear, followed by the name "Shuri Udaka."

Another text appears on the screen. "we forgot to do the interview... oops? [Clown emoji]"

The sound of a kazoo playing is faint in the background.

\- cut-

The scene changes and shows a stage, a microphone hanging from the ceiling and a judging panel (which is still just a table) large windows are behind them, showing off a bright, cloudy sky.

There's a large black letter 'A' in the middle of the small stage.

Four teens sit at the judging panel, each with a glass of water, a mic, a pen and a piece of paper in front of them.

The camera zooms into the first judges face.

The words "Michelle Jones, 16, Student, Judge" appear in the left corner.

Next to her sits a boy.

The words "Harley Keener, 17, Student, SI, Judge" appear in the left corner.

The camera then spans to the teen next to him.

The words "Ned Leeds, 16, student, Judge" appear in the left corner.

The camera then shows us the last judge who is staring blankly ahead as if he'd just been told his husband at sea had perished.

The words "Peter Parker, 16, student, SI, Judge" appear in the left corner.

\- cut -

Shuri walks into the room and stands on the 'A', smiling awkwardly as the four teens smile brightly at her.

Ned who looks the happiest (he's such a fan boi uwu) speaks up. "so what's your name?"

Shuri blinks.

"Uhm. My name is Shuri." She responds, her words slighty accented.

Harley speaks up. "So.. Tell us a little bit about yourself."

Shuri's mouth twitches, as if fighting a smile.

"Uh I am... I.." She trails of, giggling slightly. "I'm training to be an apprentice jockey." She lies.

She goes to continue but is interupted by Michelle who stares at her confused.

"A what?"

Shuri blinks, mouth twitching.

"An apprentice jockey.."

Ned pipes up. "A disc jockey?" He asks, smiling at the thought of the princess of Wakanda being a DJ.

Shuri snorts quietly, no doubt having the same thought "No, A racing jockey."

Ned's eyes squint as he wheezes.

Michelle turns to him, eyebrows furrowed. "What's so funny?"

Ned gasps out, through fits of laughter. "It's just different if someone's a jockey."

The camera then shows Peter who seems frozen in laughter.

He slams his hand on the table as his face turns red.

Michelle then turns to her boyfriend and asks "What's so funny about that?"

The two boys don't respond, as they wheeze and try and catch their breath.

"It's just funny MJ." Ned gasps out.  
"I just can't see her riding a horse."

Peter wipes tears out of his eyes as he's overcome with giggles.

Michelle stares.

"... Sorry about that." She tells Shuri, who is just staring ahead with a smile.

Shuri blinks, coming back to reality.

"Can I just look at the words?" Shuri asks, smiling apologetically.

"Yeah absolutely." Harley nods.

"I knew them when I came in." She awkwardly explains, her mouth twisting into a smile.

She takes a piece of paper out of her hoodies pocket and stares at it for ten seconds blankly.

She then places it back in her pocket and slowly peers up.

She takes a deep breath then starts singing quietly.

"ˢᵒ ᵗᶦʳᵉᵈ ᵒᶠ ᵇʳᵒᵏᵉⁿ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗˢ--"

Peter is shown with his face in his hands; his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"-ᵃⁿᵈ ˡᵒˢᶦⁿᵍ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᵍᵃᵐᵉ-"

Ned starts laughing quietly.

Michelle raises a hand at Shuri.

"Sorry, I'm gonna ask Ned to leave the room."

Peter snorts.

Harley smiles.

Ned takes a sip of water to try and calm himself.

Michelle pipes up again.

"Ne-" She's interupted.

"I wanna hear her sing!" He protests, smiling into his water.

Shuri wheezes out of shot.

Michelle rolls her eyes.

"This isn't going well is it?" She asks sarcastically.

Shuri shakes her head and giggles out. "No.." She trails off.

Michelle inhales.

"Just turn the volume up a bit and off you go." She says.

Michelle is taking her role of judge very seriously.

Shuri stars singing again. Somehow sounding even quieter.

"ˢᵒ ᵗᶦʳᵉᵈ ᵒᶠ ᵇʳᵒᵏᵉⁿ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ˡᵒˢᶦⁿᵍ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᵍᵃᵐᵉ--"

Ned is shown silently cackling.

"--ᵇᵉᶠᵒʳᵉ ᴵ ..." Shuri trails off as she sees Ned and Peter looking like they're about to piss themselves with laughter.

Peter wheezes loudly and smacks his hand on the table again.

Harley smiles at her.

Michelle once again turns to her fellow judges. "Ned, Peter.. Leave the room please." She tells them, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why!" Ned asks, his smile growing wider.

"Because she's trying to sing Madonna!" Michelle quips.

Peter cackles loudly at her words and leans his head on the table.

Michelle turns to her boyfriend. "Ya know what? You two should just go next door, and let this girl sing."

"I'm being serious!" she adds, as Peter turns to her still laughing.

"Go on, off you go!" She shoos.

They rise from their seats still laughing.

"Fine, fine." Ned sassed, speeding out of the room as Peter wheezes after him.

"You judge her!" Is heard as the door closes behind them.

\- cut-

"Oh god!" Peter wheezes out over Ned's cackles, as they sluggishly walk (read: stumble) down the hallway "I just couldn't stop!"

Michelle's voice is heard from the judging panel. "SHUT! UP!"

Peter has his eyes squeezed shut as he cackles before accidentally ramming his face into the door and falling over.

Ned grabs his arms as their laughs increase in volume.

\- cut-

Their laughs fade as they get further away so Michelle turns back to Shuri.

"Shall we just go to the chorus?" She asks.

Shuri nods, snickering to herself. "Okay.."

She takes a breath then starts singing again. Her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"ᶜʰᵉʳᶦˢʰ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵗʳᵉⁿᵍᵗʰ, ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖᵒʷᵉʳ--"

Harley starts laughing.

"--ᵗᵒ ᵐᵃᵏᵉ ᵐᵉ ᶠᵉᵉˡ ᵍᵒᵒᵈ, ᵒʰ ᵇᵃᵇʸ ᴵ ᵖᵉʳᶦˢʰ ᵗʰᵉ ᵗʰᵒᵘᵍʰᵗ-"

"No, it's exactly the same!" Michelle points out "Harley, you should leave as well!"

Harley stands, giggling, and runs through the doors, towards the sounds of Peter and Ned still faintly wheezing down the hall.

Shuri pipes up.

"Shall I try it again or?.."

"No." Michelle states, fed up.

Shuri starts snickering and turns around, walking to the exit.

"Maybe next time?" She asks, before she leaves.

"Maybe next time." Michelle confirms.

\- cut-

"Wow..." Michelle speaks up from the empty room

The screen fades to black.

\---

224m views • 8.4m likes • 815k dislikes

1 on trending

[6.2m comments]

-

📌pinned by PeterParker  
👀 • annaoop

I thought shuri sounded good tho

21k likes  
❤ (liked by PeterParker)

-

🎲 • Dice

Why are these hillarious?!?

1k likes

-

🐱 • ThomasOmalley

AN APPRENTICE JOCKEY!! WTF 😂😂😂

185 likes

-

🐝 • yalikejazz

Michelle & Shuri are so cute

3k likes

-

🐄 • bitchimacow (edited)

I changed my comment so the replies don't make sense

4k likes  
[164 replies]

-

👓 • reddieisreal

Shuri? Apprentice jockey  
Michelle? Done with life  
Harley? G I G G L E  
Ned? W H E E Z E  
Peter? C A C K L E  
Hotel? Trivago

752 likes

-

🌟 • Steven

Guys my dad said he'd buy me a lion if I get 76k subscribers in the next 46 hours!

0 likes

-

🔫 • A. Burr

No one:

Not one person:

Not even Bofa:

Ned: W H E E Z E

17k likes

-

🔪 • numbertwo

I've said it a million times...

Ned is a mood

841 likes

-

👔 • legendwaitforitdary

Hey guys, I've been working on my channel for a while and I'd really appreciate it if you subscribed

2 likes

-

🌝 • peterparrker

Click the link for free rewards!  
[[Link](https://youtu.be/t4CFheLkipo)]

4 likes

-

🐹 • Theodoregotthebesthead

Who's next?? Harley?

2.1k likes

-

🐎 • Jöergen#2

LMAOOO

37 likes

-

💀💩L • Burrito

Part 3?

14k likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos, comment and tell me what you thought! UwU


	3. H A R L E Y

Shortly after Michelle leaves, Harley volunteers to be the next contestant.

Which makes Ned and Peter squeal excitedly and Shuri cackle in anticipation.

\--

🌚 • PeterParker uploaded a video! 

\--

[Description]

Part 3 of our series based on talent shows called "do you have talent?"

Please don't sue us!! It's a joke!

Starring!!:  
Peter Parker @BestIntern  
Shuri Udaka @PrincessAvocado  
Harley Keener @Potatoboi  
Ned Leeds @Nedleeds

Category:  
Gaming

Don't forget to  
Like  
Comment  
Subscribe

OwU

\---

Do you have talent? Ep 3 • Harley Keener

(10:34)

\--

The video starts with a red background and a title card which says "Do you have talent?" written in black comic sans.

The words "episode three" appear, followed by the name "Harley Keener."

Another text appears on the screen. "we forgot to do the interview again.. sorry [Clown emoji]"

The sound of a kazoo playing is faint in the background.

\- cut-  
  
The scene changes and shows a stage, a microphone hanging from the ceiling and a judging panel (which is still a table) large windows are behind them, showing off a blue sky, snowflakes falling slowly.

There's a large black letter 'A' in the middle of the small stage.

Three teens sit at the judging panel, each with a glass of water, a mic, a pen and a piece of paper in front of them.

The first judge is smiling at the camera, straight white teeth glinting in the light.

The words "Shuri Udaka, 17, Princess, Judge" appear in the left corner."

The camera then spans to the teen sitting in the middle.

The words "Ned Leeds, 16, student, Judge" appear in the left corner.

Ned is seen grinning.

The camera then shows us the last judge.

The words "Peter Parker, 16, student, SI, Judge" appear in the left corner.

He stares blankly ahead.

\- cut -

Harley swaggers into the room.

He's wearing a pair of dark shades as well as shades hanging off his pink shirt which is paired with a dark grey jacket.

The words "Harley Keener, 17, SI, student" appear in the left corner.

His blonde curls are covered with a white fedora, his legs covered with dark blue scuffed jeans and on his feet are brown sneakers.

The three teens are snickering quietly at his outfit.

Ned speaks up after clearing his throat.

"And your name is?" He asks for the viewers.

"Harley." Harley mumbles out, his word have a hint of an accent in them.

"Harley?" Peter asks, because he has the attention span of a squirrel.

"That's right." Harley nods.

Ned lifts up the paper infront of him and straightens it out on the desk.

Shuri pipes up.

"And how talented are you?" She asks because she can't think of anything other than the fact that Harley's currently wearing two pairs of sunglasses indoors.

"Uh.. Well..." Harley stutters. "In my opinion I think I'm very talented.. But I'll leave it to you to.. judge me." He trails off, as Peter snickers into his hand.

Ned blinks and decides to ask the question everyone is thinking.

"Harley, why do you have two pairs of sunglasses?"

Shuri smacks Ned's arm lightly as Peter interjects "It's his image! Ya know.. Bit of bling. .." He trails off at Shuri's raised eyebrow.

Harley coughs.

"I'm gonna sing.. I believe I can fly by... uhh."

Harley trails off, his eyebrows pinched.

\- cut-

"By R. Kaleb."

\- cut-

"By R. Kelly." Harley nods.

A man laughing is heard for a split second before the camera cuts again

\- cut-

Peter giggles at him. "Ok.. Can you start singing please." He manages.

Shuri nods in conformation.

Harley pauses for a second.

He then takes a plastic microphone out of his jacket pocket.

The judges (almost in sync) eyebrows raise in suprise.

Harley clears his throat and begins singing.

His voice is soft, cracks at certain points and is completely flat.

"If I can seeee ᶦᶦᶦᶦᵗᵗᵗᵗ, then I can doooo it."

He trails off, before taking a gulp of air.

"If I just belieeeve itttttttt, there's nothing toooOo it." He drags out, monotone.

Peter and Ned are swaying slowly to his voice.

"I believe I can flyyyyy." Harley tries to belt out.

"I believe I can touch the skyyy-"

Shuri raises a hand to stop him.

"Thank you." She says.

"I thi-" Harley stops, his eyebrows drooping in confusion.

Shuri nods, repeating "Thank you."

There's an awkward pause as the four teens stare in silence.

Shuri sniffs.

"You came in and you.." She trails off thinking of a way to explain it nicely. "You sounded like house wine."

Ned and Peter are seen blinking in confusion.

Shuri continues.

"I mean that sort of sums up the performance."

Ned wheezes.

"Ufh, ufh." Harley wheezes out in confusion.

Shuri nods, like he'd said something intelligent. "No you are.." She adds. "That's the problem."

Ned is still wheezing.

Peter speaks up.

"Could you take the glasses off so we can see what you--" -Harley does- "That's better." He continues, smiling softly.

Shuri takes a sip of water and declares.  
  
"You know there's no point us sitting here pretending that someone who's bad is going to do well. That's the reality."

Harley's mouth twitches.

"It's a pain because the image is really good." Ned chuckles.

Shuri shakes her head at him bewildered.

"He looks like he works in a poultry factory!" She protests. "He's got two pairs of sunglasses on and a plastic microphone!"

Peter and Harley wheeze in the background as the camera zooms into Shuri's shocked face.

"How can you say that the image is good!?" She asks, turning her body to stare befuddled at Ned.

Ned freezes.

"Well.. it's different." He tries to say confidently.

Shuri blinks.

"His hat makes him look like he came out of GTA!" He laughs.

Peters mouth drops slightly before nodding in confirmation. "Absolutely."

Harley backtracks.

"Bro this hat cost m-" He interjects but is interupted by Shuri.

"Honestly Harley, it's not good enough."

Harley pauses.

He then throws his arms up like he's being held at gunpoint, leans his head back, closes his eyes and suddenly belts (Read: wheezes) out.

"Amazing Gᵣₐₐ𝒸𝒸ₑₑ--"

Shuri blinks.  
"Harley. We’re gonna say no."

Harley continues.

"How sweeeet--"

Shuri turns to her fellow judges.

"Ok Ned, yes or no?"

"the sooound--"

Peter snorts.

Ned weakly tries to stop him.

"Harley, please--"

"That saaaved tHE WReTCH--"

Ned cackles in the background.

Shuri raises her hands in frustration.

"Harley, you're not gonna change my mind!"

"like ₘₑₑₑₑₑₑₑₑₑₑ--" His voice raises in pitch.

Peter cringes.

Ned clutches his face as his body shakes in amusement.

Shuri tries again.

"Har--"

"--ₑₑₑₑₑₑₑₑ--"

"Harley!"

"ₑₑ I--" 

"HARLEY!"

Ned and Peter wheeze loudly as Harley finally stops singing and blinks slowly at Shuri.

Shuri takes a deep breath.

She talks calmy.

"We're not gonna change our mind.  
Honestly."

Ned coughs. "No."

Shuri blinks. "No."

Peter grins painfully.

"Harley... You're flat."

Harley stares blankly into the camera.

The screen fades to black.

\---

223m views • 8.7m likes • 785k dislikes

1 on trending

[4.8m comments]

-

📌pinned by PeterParker  
🐧 • kingdedede

Damn Harley my wig is s n a t c h e d

9k likes  
❤ (liked by PeterParker)

-

👹 • BabyYodaSoup

Why'd he throw his hands up like that?

17 likes  
  
-

Ⓜ • toesucker58

Why did Harley have to keep singing though!! 😂

65 likes

-

😬 • robbieshapirolover

Ned is so friken adorable

2.9k likes

-

🐑 • Jeb_

No one:

Not one soul:

Obama:

Harley: * _brings plastic microphone_ *

4.1k likes

-

💯 • Gina

These kids are i c o n i c

982 likes

-

🌟 • Steven

Bros my dad said he'd buy me a lion if I get 90k subscribers in the next 73 hours!

9 likes

-

👾 • BigBrain

Harley's fashion choices are.. 

Beautiful

5k likes  
(❤ liked by PeterParker)

-

🍹 • numberfive

Shuri screaming at Harley at the end 😂 I'm d e c e a s e d  
  
58 likes

-

🐗 • Pumbaa

My goldfish watches this series..

He's still a goldfish, but now he can sing.

1 likes

-

🌝 • peterparrker

Click this link for free rewards!!!  
[[Link](https://youtu.be/o-e8F3B3bG0)]

7 likes

-

😵 • RickSanchez

He's flat! Ha get it! Cause his names like a motorcycle.. haha

1k likes

-

💀 • andrainwillmaketheflowers..

Wtf

75 likes

-

💀💩L • Burrito

Part 4?

2.9k likes  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. N E D

Two days after Harley's video, the five teens got together again to film another.

This time the name drawn from the helmet was Ned.

Ned beamed excitedly.

\--

🌚 • PeterParker uploaded a video!

\--

[Description]

Part 4 of our series based on talent shows called "do you have talent?"

Please don't sue us!! It's a joke!

Starring!!:  
Peter Parker @BestIntern  
Shuri Udaka @PrincessAvocado  
Harley Keener @Potatoboi  
Ned Leeds @Nedleeds  
Michelle Jones @MotherfukinJones

Guest starring!!:  
Tony Stark @youknowwhoIam

Category:  
Gaming

Don't forget to  
Like  
Comment  
Subscribe

YwY

\---

Do you have talent? Ep 4 • Ned Leeds

(10:55)

\--

The video starts with a red background and a title card which says "Do you have talent?" written in black comic sans.

The words "episode four" appear, followed by the name "Ned Leeds."

The sound of a kazoo playing is faint in the background.

\- cut-

The screen changes and now shows a boy sitting in the centre of a white screen, being interviewed.

The words "Edward Leeds, 16, Student" are shown in the left corner.

The boy grins and waves at the camera.

"Auinalā, My names Edward Leeds, I'm 16 and I'm from Honolulu, Hawaii!"

\- cut -

"I've decided to go by a different name though." Ned says confidently.

"Oh, okay." A male voice pipes up from behind the camera.

His voice is familiar.

"What is it?" The man continues.

"Ned-Star!" Ned gasps, his eyes squinting excitedly.

"..Ned-Star?" The man asks confused.

Ned blinks, still smiling happily.

"Yep!" He confirms.

\- cut -

"The 'Ned' is because it's my name, obviously, and the 'Star' is because I have star quality in me." Ned beams.

Theres a pause.

The man speaks up.

"Are you sure the 'Star' doesn't stand for Starwa-"

\- cut-

"People say I'm a popstar; but I'm not your average popstar..."

Ned pauses for dramatic effect.

"I bring something different to the stage."

Ned clears his throat.

"I'm gonna leave a hard footprint in that room. So when I leave, people will.. be talking about me." He continues confidently.

"Oh who's that guy?" Ned asks, as if he's a random person asking.

Ned beams again.

"Ned-Star!"

The camera slowly zooms into Ned's face.

"I think I could be the next... big.. thing."

\- cut-

The scene changes and shows a stage, a microphone hanging from the ceiling and a judging panel (which is still a table) large windows are behind them, showing off a dull blue sky.

There's a large black letter 'A' in the middle of the small stage.

Four teens sit at the judging panel, each with a glass of water, a mic, a pen and a piece of paper in front of them.

The first judge is blankly staring at the camera.

The words "Michelle Jones, 16, student, Judge" appear in the left corner."

The camera then spans to the teen sitting next to her.

The words "Peter Parker, 16, student, SI, Judge" appear in the left corner.

Peter is seen softly smiling at Michelle.

The camera then shows us the next judge.

The words "Harley Keener, 17, student, SI, Judge" appear in the left corner.

He's drawing a picture of a dog wearing a watermelon hat.

The last judge is discreetly watching Harley doodle.

The words "Shuri Udaka, 17, Princess, Judge" appear in the left corner.

\- cut -

Ned walks on stage waving.

"Hi!" He snickers.

Peter waves back, almost matching Ned's enthusiasm. "Hello!"

Shuri smiles.

"What's your name Sir!" Harley asks, for the viewers.

"Ned-Star. It's my stage name." Ned grins.

"Ned-Star?" Harley giggles slightly.

Ned nods.

Michelle blinks and decides to take over.

"Ok? And do you think you can get four yeses?" She asks, professionally.

Ned smiles widely. "I'm sure!"

Shuri smiles at his enthusiasm.

Peter speaks up.  
"What are you going to sing for us?"

Ned smiles.

"My own version of Alexandra Burke's Hallelujah."

"Oh!" "OK." "Great." "Good luck."  
The four judges exclaimed simultaneously.

Ned nods, and takes a deep breath, before suddenly belting out a long and high pitched "yᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀAAAAAAAAAAʜʜʜHHHHHHHH!!!"

Peter's jaw drops.

Ned continues on, his voice changes pitch every second and drops from high to low randomly.

"The baffled king composing... hallelujAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" He screams out, face flushing pink.

"Hallelujaaaahhhhhh..."

The judges are staring, eyes tripled in size.

"ₕₐₗₗₑₗᵤⱼₐₐₐₐₕₕₕₐₕₐₕₐₕₕₕ...  
Halleluⱼₐₐₐₐₕₕₕₐₕₐₕₐₕₕₕ..  
Hallelu.... ⱼjₐₐₐₐahhₕₕₕₐₕaₐₕₐₕhₕₕ..."

The teens sits there in baffled silence, blinking silently at Ned.

"She tied you to her kitchen chair..  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair.. And ᶠᶠᶠᶠᶠᶠʳᴿᵒᴼᵒᴼᵒᵒᵒᵒᴴᴴᵃᴬʰᵃʰᵐᴹ.." His voice sounds like he's on a very bumpy rollercoaster.

Harley starts giggling.

"It's not someone who's seen the light! It's a coLD... it's a brokᴇᴇEEᴇHʜʜNɴɴ.."

The camera turns to the door where Tony Stark is seen peering in, his face is red and he's wheezing into his hand, to muffle his laughter.

Ned doesn't notice him, but the judges do.

Ned continues on, oblivious.

"Hallelujaaaahhhhhh!!"

Ned takes a deep breath then suddenly bellows out.

"YYYYYYAAAAaaᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃᵃʰʰʰʰʰʰʰ!!"

The judges (minus Michelle) start to silently wheeze in laughter and Shuri is shown wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hallelujₐₐahhₕₕₕₐₕaₐₕₐₕhₕₕ..."

Michelle's eyes widen slightly as Ned trails off.

Everyone stares at each other in silence.

The door is faintly heard closing.

Peter clears his throat.  
"..I have a lot of ... questions about... that."

Shuri grins. "You sang that song like a ghost."

Harley giggles. "It was.. strange."

Peter continues "I just.. it was. .really weird bro."

Ned blinks.

Shuri snickers and calms herself.

Michelle speaks up from her seat. "We're you serious?" She asks, her face void of all emotions.

Neds smile falters slightly.  
"I was just nervous."

Peter's eyebrows raise.  
"We're just.. not connecting the dots.." He trails off.

Harley blinks.

"We're gonna vote now. You need three yeᴱᵉᵉᵉᴱᵉˢˢˢˢˢᴱˢ."

Shuri and Peter snicker.

Peter winces in sympathy.  
"It's gonna have to be a no from me."

Michelle frowns lightly.  
"It's a no from me."

Shuri shrugs.  
"Has to be a no from me."

Harley grimaces, shoulders hunched.  
"Ya got four no's."

The judges stare blankly as Ned leaves the room.

\- cut -

The screens cuts to Ned sitting back in the interview room.

There's a faint kazoo playing in the background.

The white background is slightly blurry.

The interviewer speaks up.

"What was that?"

"I just.." Ned trails off, thinking of what to say. "Wasn't myself in there.."

The guy interviewing Ned chockes on laughter and the video ends abruptly.

The screen cuts to black

\---

224m views • 8.4m likes • 811k dislikes

1 on trending

[7.2m comments]

-

📌pinned by PeterParker  
(ಠ‿ಠ) • memeulous

Crackhead energy

34k likes  
❤ (liked by PeterParker)

-

😾 • Dirtyhoeimsorrybabyiloveyou

These are pretty funny

1k likes

-

🗿 • dumdumwantgumgum

Ned, honey...

15 likes

-

🌵 • prick

Y'all are adorable

1.3k likes

-

🍦 • chocolatevanillaswirlwithcookiecrunchplease

Um.. that was different

87 likes

-

🐒 • Abu

Damn he wasn't lying when he said he was gonna bring something different to the stage

797 likes

-

🌟 • Steven

Hey my dad said he'd buy me a lion if I get 92k subscribers in the next 103 hours!

1 likes

[This comment has been flagged for spam]

-

🐢 • hydra-flask

SKSKSKSKSKSK

398 likes

-

👰 • godihopeyouresatisfied

Ned, sweetie I love you.. but what the fuck

17k likes

-

🌝 • peterparrker

Please click the link for free rewards.  
[[Link](https://youtu.be/nRTBM4UwnBs)]

8 likes

-

🎻 • numberseven

LMFAO WHEN TONY STARK JUST LAUGHED 😂😂

1.9k likes

-

👵 • Boomer

You millennials and generation Z or whatever have the weirdest humour

7 likes

-

💀💩L • Burrito

Part 5?

18k likes


	5. M I C H E L L E

\--

🌚 • PeterParker uploaded a video! 

\--

[Description]

Part 5 of our series based on talent shows called "do you have talent?" 

Please don't sue us!! It's a joke!

Starring!!:  
Peter Parker @BestIntern  
Shuri Udaka @PrincessAvocado   
Harley Keener @Potatoboi   
Ned Leeds @Nedleeds

Category:  
Gaming

Don't forget to  
Like  
Comment  
Subscribe 

iwi

\---

Do you have talent? Ep 5 • Michelle Jones 

(09:44)

\--

The video starts with a red background and a title card which says "Do you have talent?" written in black comic sans. 

The words "episode five" appear, followed by the name "Michelle Jones."

Another text appears on the screen. "we forgot to do the first interview again! :( [Clown emoji]" 

The sound of a kazoo playing is faint in the background. 

\- cut-  
  
The scene changes and shows a stage, a microphone hanging from the ceiling and a judging panel (which is still a table) large windows are behind them, showing off a night sky, stars twinkling faintly.

There's a large black letter 'A' in the middle of the small stage.

Four teens sit at the judging panel, each with a glass of water, a mic, a pen and a piece of paper in front of them.

The first judge is seen sipping water.

The words "Shuri Udaka, 17, Princess, Judge" appear in the left corner."

The camera then spans to the teen sitting next to her.

The words "Harley Keener, 17, Student, SI, Judge" appear in the left corner. 

He's staring at Ned confused.

The next judge is shown on screen.

The words "Ned Leeds, 16, student, Judge" appear in the left corner. 

Ned is seen grinning widely as he talks enthusiastically with Peter.

The camera then shows us the last judge.

The words "Peter Parker, 16, student, SI, Judge" appear in the left corner. 

He's laughing at whatever Ned is saying to him.

\- cut -

  
Michelle slowly struts into the room, onto stage. 

Her face is blank and she seems to be chewing gum.

Shuri grins and asks. "What's your name?" For the viewers.

"Michelle." Michelle responds deadpan.

Shuri nods and continues.  
"Michelle and what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a student, but I’m studying to become a journalist." MJ says a faint smile appearing on her lips.

"Ooh!" Harley smirks

"Do you ever sing professionally?" Peter pipes up, Ned grinning at that.

"Yeah, of course." she lies. "I've been singing all my life; all around the town's and everything." She trails off and smothers a laugh by clearing her throat.

Harley blinks.

"Okay..." He drags out. "Do you think you're capable of getting four yeses?"

Michelle nods, smirking slightly.

She pauses for three seconds and then drawls out. 

"Yeah.."

"And how good from one to ten would you rate yourself?" Ned beams.

Michelle chews for a while then replies, chuckling out a "Ten."

"Ten?" Shuri askes giggling at the eyebrow raise from Harley.

Michelle nods, before confidently rambling.

"What ever song you want me to sing I'll do it!"

She counts on her fingers.

"Gwen Stefani I can sing, Prince I can sing, Sheila E, Kylie, D-" she's cut of as Peter giggles. 

MJ fondly rolls her eyes at her boyfriend and continues.

"I probably could do Dannii as well, I can sing better than Madonna." she chuckles.

"You're better?" Ned giggles.

"Yeaaaaaah." Michelle drags out.

"Go on then!" Harley says, smirking.

"Can I have the microphone please?" She asks the judges as she stares at the microphone hanging from the ceiling. 

The camera zooms into Shuri's face which is blinking slowly.

"It's literally on a stick above my head." Michelle laughs.

"It'll find you." Harley sassed. 

Michelle huffs as Peter smiles adorably at her.

MJ rolls her shoulders and starts singing. 

Her voice is plain and monotone but kinda sweet. 

"Where I came from, there's a place called... heaveeeen." she drags out.

She coughs into her hand slightly then continues, her face and voice sounding and looking like she wants deaths embrace.

"That's the place where all the good children gᴼᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ.." her voice drops in volume slightly.

Ned, Peter, Harley and Shuri are seen bopping along to her voice.

"The houses are of silver, the streets are gooold..." She trails off.

"But there's more where you come from.. My sUgar waAalls." Her voice wavers as she chockes down laughter.

Michelle takes a deep breath then continues.

"ₘᵧ ₛᵤ𝓰ₐᵣ 𝓌ₐₗₗₛ ₒₒₒₒₒₒₕ!

ₘₐₕ ₛᵤ𝓰ₐₕ 𝓌𝓌ₐₐₕₕₗₗₗₗₛₛₛₛ..."

Ned laughs into his arm.

MJ smirks, her eyes full of amusement.

"It was good wasn't it? Let's face it." She brags. 

Peter grins and goes to speak but is interupted by Harley 

"No." He states, eyebrows crinkled.

Harley loves starting drama guys.

Peter pouts as MJ silently laughs, she widens her eyes in emphasis.

"You've got a really bad attitude!" Harley drawls out, his mouth twitching.

"[Beep]" Michelle smirks.

Ned, Shuri and Peter are seen wheezing in the background

"Well you asked for an opinion, you're getting one-" Harley continues his shoulders shaking in silent laughter as he tries to be serious.

"That is [beep]!" She protests.

Michelle laughs and walks to the door. 

Before she leaves she turns and says two more things.

"You're [Beep]." she smirks at Harley. 

The last thing heard before the video cuts is Peter cackling.

  
\- cut-

  
The screens cuts to Michelle sitting in the interview room.

There's a faint kazoo playing in the background.

The white background is slightly blurry.

The interviewer speaks up.

"Any last words for the viewers?"

There's a pause.

Michelle smirks.

"At the end of the day [beep] Harley Keener... [beep] him."

The guy interviewing MJ laughs.

The screen cuts to black

\---

224m views • 8.5m likes • 812k dislikes

1 on trending

[5.1m comments]

-

📌pinned by PeterParker  
💉 • smokegrass

Someone sign this girl up for a record deal!

64k likes   
❤ (liked by PeterParker)

-

🐈 • UllaBritta

My wig is SNATCHED!!

2k likes  
  
-

🐙 • numbersix

"Are you ready for your vocal lessons?"  
Adele sweats.  
Beyoncé twitches.  
Taylor shakes.  
Ariana's pony tail falls off.  
"Yes Michelle Jones." The nod in sync. 

2.8k likes

-

🚑 • heneedssummilk

Y'all are so cute!!! 

578 likes

-

⬛ • makesyourteethgogrey

Damn gurl you got them vocals!

137 likes

-

🐤 • Birdperson

Aww Peter's so proud of his girl

697 likes

-

🌟 • Steven

My father said he'd buy me a lion if I get 101k subscribers in the next 156 hours.

0 likes

[This user has been reported] 

-

🐍 • totallynotLoki

This mortal has a nice voice. 

4k likes

-

💈 • LinkLarkin

Harley's such a dramatic bitch I love him

5k likes 

-

🌝 • peterparrker

Click the link for free rewards  
[[Link](https://youtu.be/Di30Cn3GyLk)]

2 likes

[This comment has been flagged for spam]

-

💜 • Shrekaintnoaverageogreson

Friend goals tho

7 likes

-

💀💩L • Burrito

Part 6?

48k likes


	6. S P I D E R - M A N & D E A D P O O L

Soon enough the Christmas holidays ended and Harley and Shuri had to leave. 

Ned and Peter's first day back at school was weird to say the least.

Most of the school hadn't believed that Peter's internship was real and that it was a different Peter on Twitter. 

But now they knew.

And they surrounded the two teens immediately, shouting questions at them and making Peter's ears ring loudly and Ned to become slightly claustrophobic.

"ALRIGHT LEAVE THEM!" Shouted the voice of one, very pissed Michelle Jones.

The crowd immediately stepped away as MJ grabbed Peter and Ned's arms and they left to go to class, Flash glaring spitefully at their retreating figures.

-

Some of Peter's peers had known the truth as they'd followed them on twitter and had left them alone except for the few that praised them and talked to them normally. 

Abe had asked questions about what Tony Stark was like.

Sally had gushed to MJ about how she loved her voice. (MJ will forever deny that she blushed.)

Charles had smiled at them. (Which was v e r y rare.)

Liz had texted the group chat about her new admiration for a certain Princess.

Cindy had asked for Harley's phone number.

Betty had chatted excitedly to Ned about his "original style" of singing.

Brad had sat next to MJ smiling before being promtly ushered away.

And Flash had glared at them silently from across the room.

Most of the teachers ignored the commotion as they'd been ordered to, by the Principal.

But some had been overwhelmed with questions about Stark Industries, Tony Stark and apologising to Peter for not believing him.

To say the least...

It was a very awkward first day.

-

Which is why, when the weekend rolled around they decided to make one more video. 

\--

🌚 • PeterParker uploaded a video! 

\--

[Description]

Part 6 of our series based on talent shows called "do you have talent?" 

Please don't sue us!! It's a joke!

Starring!!:  
Shuri Udaka @PrincessAvocado   
Harley Keener @Potatoboi   
Ned Leeds @Nedleeds

Guest starring!!:  
Spider-Man: @Bi-derman   
Deadpool: @💀💩L

Category:  
Gaming

Don't forget to  
Like  
Comment  
Subscribe 

QwQ

\---

Do you have talent? Ep 6 • Spider-Man & Deadpool 

(15:25)

\--

The video starts with a red background and a title card which says "Do you have talent?" written in black comic sans. 

The words "episode six" appear, followed by the words "Deadpool & Spider-Man."

Shortly after in a little box appear "Peter was in Manhattan with Mr Stark for intern stuff & Michelle and Deadpool aren't aloud to be in the same room for more than 20 minutes after the last incident - Tony's orders :P"

The sound of a kazoo playing is faint in the background. 

\- cut-

The screen changes and now shows two muscled heroes, wearing their respected red costumes sitting in the centre of a white screen, being interviewed.

The words "Deadpool, ?, hero?" Are shown in the left corner.

The words fade and then the words "Spider-Man, ?, hero." are shown in the right corner.

Spider-Man's eyes/lenses are squinting at Deadpool in either confusion, disgust or astonishment.

Deadpool's left hand is held up to his face and is blurred out, but in the top right corner of the screen a white text appears which reads "He dislocated his thumb, it was gruesome :/"

\- cut-

"I'm Spider-Man!" Spider-Man waves.

(Tony had used computer mumbo jumbo and had inserted a voice box in Peter's mask so his voice sounded different to his alter ego. It was slightly lower pitched so you couldn't tell the difference)

"I'm Deadpool!" Deadpool beams (even though their masked you can tell they're excited) 

Deadpool continues "And together we're-"

They say the last bit together.

"Spideypool!"

\- cut-

Deadpool is nodding at the offscreen interviewer and rambling loudly.

"I'm confident enough to say that we'll get three yeses." 

Spidey nods.

\- cut-

The scene changes and shows a stage, a microphone hanging from the ceiling and a judging panel (which is still just a long table) large windows are behind them, showing off a dark blue sky.

There's a large black letter 'A' in the middle of the small stage.

Three teens sit at the judging panel, each with a glass of water, a mic, a pen and a piece of paper in front of them.

The camera zooms into the first judges face. 

The words "Harley Keener, 17, Student, SI, Judge" appear in the left corner. 

Harley is staring up at the ceiling.

The camera then spans to the teen sitting in the middle. 

The words "Shuri Udaka, 17, Princess, Judge" appear in the left corner."

She's chatting merrily with Ned.

The camera then shows us the last judge who is grinning widely at whatever Shuri is telling him. 

The words "Ned Leeds, 16, student, Judge" appear in the left corner. 

\- cut-

The heroes in red and black enter the room and stand on the A.

Ned waves excitedly.

Deadpool waves back, matching his enthusiasm. 

Harley speaks up.  
"And you are?"

"Spider-Man and Deadpool." Spider-Man points.

"Spideypool!" Deadpool's excited voice calls out loudly.

Shuri blinks slowly.

"And what makes you different to the other five we've had?" She asks.

Spider-Man's eye lenses expanded and he turns to deadpool.

Deadpool huffs and answers.

"Well.. we've got our own style, but if I had to say one thing.. It'd probably be that we sound like Bruno Mars and Usher together." He winks.

Or at least he tries to.

His mask around his eye kinda twitches violently.

"Okay..." Harley drawls out.

Deadpool takes that as a que to continue talking.

"But if I'm being honest, on his own." DP points to Spidey "He sounds a bit like Rick Astley." 

Spider-Man snorts.

Ned points slowly, wheezing slightly.   
"So Bruno, Usher and Rick Astley?"

"Yeah.." DP nods as his partner in crime snickers.

Shuri smiled slyly at them. 

"Ok. Off you go!" She laughs.

Spider-Man starts singing as Deadpool stares silently ahead. 

His voice is pretty dull, it's low and deep and it's muffled by his mask.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.. Mysterious girl... Move your body close to miiinnee."

Deadpool suddenly joins in. His voice is monotone and he's hardly singing, his voice clashes badly and weirdly with spidey.

"Cₒₘₑ ₒₙ, ₘₒᵥₑ ᵧₒᵤᵣ ᵦₒ𝒹ᵧ."

Spidey pauses as Deadpool continues.

"Cₒₘₑ ₒₙ, ₘₒᵥₑ ᵧₒᵤᵣ ᵦₒ𝒹ᵧ..."

Harley, Shuri and Ned are staring wide eyed.

Spidey takes a breath and starts singing again as their voices clash.

"I stop and stare at you.. Walking on the shooore.. I try to concentrate.. My mind wants to exploreee.  
("ₜₒ ₑₓₚₗₒᵣₑ!") The tropical scent of youuu.. Pick's me up above. And girl when I look at you.. Oh I fall in love..."

Ned leans back in his chair, almost knocking over his glass of water from how hard he's wheezing. 

"No doubt you look so fine ("ʷʰᵒᵃ") and girl I wanna make you miinnee (Yₑₐₕ, 𝒸ₒₘₑ ₒₙ!)"

The judges are seen wheezing, their faces darkening.

"Just let me be with the woman that I love (ₜₕₑ 𝓌ₒₘₐₙ ₜₕₐₜ ᵢ ₗₒᵥₑ) and no doubt I'm the only man. ("ʷʰᵒᵃ")  
Who can love you like I caaann..  
("ʸᵉᵃʰ ᵐᵃⁿ") Just let me be with the woman that I LₗₗₗₒₒₒOₒₒᵥᵥᵥₑₑₑₑₑₑₑₑ" Spidey serenades.

The three teens are still snickering as the heroes stop singing.

The two stare silently for a while as the judges pull themselves together.

(Except Ned, he's still wheezing silently.) 

Harley blinks.

"How do I start?..." He trails off confused.

Deadpool and Spider-Man stare at the judges. 

Shuri's and Ned's shoulders shake with silent laughter as Harley continues.

"-It was crazy bad!"

"Aw come on we're different!" Deadpool pouts.

Shuri clears her throat and asks her fellow judge. 

"Aright Ned, yes or no?" 

Ned gasps out a "No.." His face tomato red.

She turns to Harley.

Harley grins.

"Yeah, no. I don't thin-" He's cut off by DP who protests jokingly.

"Aww come on guys!"

Harley snickers.

"Guys!... it's a no." Harley retorts.

Suddenly spidey belts out "We've known each other for so looonn--!"

"Ok! OK!" Harley shouts. "Stop! You can't sing well enOugh!" The words end in a wheeze.

"Aw c'mon he's a good singer!" DP protests, his hands thrown up.

"No!" Shuri cackles.

"I won't take no for an answer!" DP points.

"You've got to leave!" Ned giggles out. 

Deadpool goes to interject but is cut off by Harley.

"You've got. To. Leave."

Deadpool snickers as Ned's face turns purple from laughter.

\- cut-

The screen turns purple. 

A white text appears. 

"They wouldn't leave for the next 2 hours."

The screen cuts to black 

\- cut-

224m views • 8.4m likes • 822k dislikes

1 on trending

[8.1m comments]

-

🐔 • Chickenpie

Dunno about y'all but I would have pressed the golden buzzer

4k likes  
❤ ( liked by PeterParker )

-

💪 • numberone

Deadpool is a villain! He should be locked up!

2 likes

[This user has been blocked by PeterParker]

-

🐴 • gayisyay

Spideypool? SHIP!

718 likes

-

😩 • Daddypool

I want Deadpool inside me.

387 likes

-

🏆 • hoe

Deadpool is such a good bro! I love him

1k likes

-

🌟 • Steven

\---

[This user has been banned by YouTube] 

-

🔥 • Wheresthelambsauce

Wholesome content

2k likes

-

🐼 • Historyhasitseyesonyou

What the fuck

5k likes 

-

🌝 • peterparrker

\---

[This user has been banned by YouTube] 

-

🌽 • orwewillsacrificeyournewborn

Is Ned okay though? ?

76 likes

-

🍳 • friedeggs

Harley only stopped them cause he got Rick Rolled 😤

6k likes 

-

💀💩L • Burrito

we sounded amazing!

98k likes  
❤ ( liked by PeterParker )

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! UwU


End file.
